


I'm Always Here

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: May 2nd inspired [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: George gets a much needed talk from Fred.





	I'm Always Here

George had dreamed of his brother almost every night since the battle. Almost three months later and he still dreamed of him. Though they were more like memories than they were dreams. Every night he would see one of their memories. A prank they had pulled, or one of their late nights out in the backyard of the burrow. Always happy memories, never the bad ones. Never the one he had expected to dream of every night. But tonight’s dream was different. 

George was sat by the Black lake, watching the ripples spread across the water, when he first heard the footsteps approaching him. He didn’t turn, he knew who it was, but he couldn’t remember this memory. Fred dropped next to him, sitting silently for a few minutes. 

“This isn’t a memory is it?” George asked, staring straight ahead. 

“No, but it isn’t quite a dream either. I’m still dead Georgie, but I really am here,” Fred paused, turning to look at his brother. George hesitated a second before turning to meet his gaze. “I thought it was time we had a talk,” Fred smiled softly, setting a hand on George’s shoulder. “What you’re doing isn’t healthy. Pushing everyone away isn’t going to help. Locking yourself away isn’t going to make anything better,” George sighed, turning to look at the lake again. 

“I’m trying Fred. I really am, but it’s just… it’s just so hard not having you around,” he paused, turning his eyes to the sky. “I know mum looks at me and only sees you. I know she… I know it’s hard on her. It’s hard on all of us, but I miss you so much. I never wanted to live without you,” there were tears streaming down his face now. Blurring his vision of the stars. “You shouldn’t be gone Freddie. You should still be here. With us. With me. But you’re not and I-I don’t know what to do anymore,” George’s body shook as a sob escaped his chest. 

“I know Georgie,” Fred sighed, wrapping his arms around his brother. “But I’m still with you. Even if you can’t see me. I’m always by your side. But you need to stop pushing them away. They’re trying to help you and I know it’s hard, but let them,” Fred smiled softly as he pushed George’s hair out of his eyes. “It’s going to hurt, but it’ll get better. I promise Georgie. Just be strong,” George nodded at his brother, burying his head in Fred’s shoulder, trying to control the tears that ran down his cheeks. George didn’t know when it happened, but when he stopped crying he realized he was awake, Fred’s words still echoing in his head. 

George swung his feet over the side of his bed and quickly dressed before padding down the stairs. He could already smell his mum’s cooking as he walked down the stairs. He felt a little lighter after his talk with Fred, but there was still a dull ache in his chest. He focused on Fred’s words, letting a small smile spread across his face as he walked into the kitchen. It made everyone pause when he walked in, but after a second they all returned it, making George’s chest just a little lighter. He walked passed his mum, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, before sitting at the table. 

_Thank you Freddie. It’s going to be hard, but I’ll try. For you and them._

George smiled as he looked around the table at the people who had always been there for him. Yes, it would be hard to move on, but with their help he knew he could do it. Of course he could. As long as he had them and Fred by his side. He knew everything would be alright. Even though they’d never quite be the same again.


End file.
